The field of streptococcal genetics has increased dramatically in recent years as investigators from all disciplines have embraced the new approaches and tools that genetic studies afford. Initially, streptococcal genetics research centered on the study of plamsid biology, antibiotic resistance, and mechanisms of gene transfer. However, in recent years there has been an emphasis on genetic aspects of streptococcal pathogenicity, virulence, and metabolism. These studies are directed towards the major health problems associated with streptococcal diseases; namely, rheumatic heart disease, glomerulonephritis, dental caries, neonatal septicemia and meningitis, pneumonia, and skin and throat infections. Impressive progress has been made in the identification of determinants of pathogenicity, the development of vaccines, and the isolation of blood clot dissolving substances. Mechanisms are now being elucidated for antibiotic resistance, cell division, secretion of extracellular proteins, and the production of extracellular glucans responsible for adherence. Additionally, basic studies aimed at the elucidation of streptococcal fermentation pathways are of prime importance for food processing and dairy industries. The purpose of this international conference is to assemble the leading figures in streptococcal genetics research to present their latest data and approaches to solving problems. This opportunity for researchers to assemble allows detailed discussions of results and future plans, as well as promoting cooperative experiments between individual laboratories. Finally, the conference will serve as an important vehicle for the education of streptococcal researchers not involved in genetics research. The proposed program will consist of symposia and poster sessions. Funds are requested for the travel of 39 invited speakers and convenors from the international research community to address various aspects of streptococcal genetics research and for 20 or so young investigators (graduate students and postdoctoral associates) giving poster presentations. These latter funds would be awarded competitively to young investigators from United States institutions.